Gunther
Gunther is Baxter's younger, taller, thinner twin brother. He is a deuteragonist of the "Baxter series" and the main protagonist in The Monster G. Gunther has helped and fought alongside his brother on many occasions. Throughout his life, he has lived in Baxter's shadow, developing both cowardly and heroic tendencies. All of his moves involve Electrokinesis. Concept and Design He was at first called "Gunter" in early stages. The name Gunther is the meaning of the germanic name of Gundahar, meaning the elements of gund "war" and hari "army, warrior". Gunther is also the meaning of the Burgundian king and 'Nibelungenlied' which married the Icelandic queen. Appearance Gunther's appearance is having Gold Hair (It was yellow at first), Wears a Green T-Shirt, Blue Jeans and Brown Shoes. Gunther could be based off from "Luigi" since he used to be a Mario Fan Character at first before switching into the series "Super Baxter". Personality Gunther is portrayed as timid and a bit of a coward. His cowardly attitude was first shown in where he seen ghosts. He also worries and is considerably self-conscious. However, he overcomes his fears and acts like a hero when necessary. On the Super Baxter manga issue #53, it describes Gunther as "Baxter's fearless brother". In keeping with his personality-based Power Flower. However, outside from the original super baxter series, In the Monster of G, Gunther is said to be as brave as his brother and supports a Vampire Neckleace, his personality changes by each monster form he is, he's also murderous when the neckleace gets taken off transforming into a deadly vampire and can easily lose control of his body. History Early Life He was simply raised by Lightning Gods by Irias, The goddess of thunder, and the Monster God "Akkadian" giving him the powers of a monster. Gunther was given a brother from the Fire Gods. He was sent to earth on the same day his brother did and ever since he was the one who would always stay in his brother's shadow before coming out with having a sister named Rose. Gunther is one of the 3 sons of the main lightning gods being L-01 and having the power to control the weather. Gunther also has abilities of an monster such as the Gargoyle punch. He gained those abilities only in The Monster G. Gunther is also seen to be very cowardly towards ghosts but ends up being brave at the same time. In Other Media Super Nicolas Series Gunther has made many apperances in the Super Baxter spin-off, Super Nicolas as one of the most recurring characters in the series. Video Game Series See List right here Anime and Manga Gunther appears as a character in the anime called "Super Baxter Anime" that only appears in Manga drawings. There's also another alternative Gunther from the anime "Super Baxter Times X". In Popular Culture Gunther hasn't been recognizable alot, however his fan-base is quickly rising. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength: '''Gunther is able to lift and press objects that are several times his own weight, but not as much as Baxter can. The exact upper limits of his strength is great. *'Superhuman Durability: Gunther has a significant level of durability. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with superhuman strength. Gunther can also endure extreme environments, such as volcanoes and tundras. Also, he can withstand fire, electricity, and ice. *'Superhuman Stamina: '''Gunther can maintain continuous physical activity for an indefinite period of time. *'Superhuman Speed: 'Gunther is capable of running on walls, and is capable of running on water. Gunther is also shown to be faster than Baxter. *'Enhanced Maneuverability: Gunther can react an oncoming attack quickly and react to oncoming events such as something heavy falling where he would rush and catch it in time or anything that is oncoming to him he can quickly Eelctric Teleport and attack his opponents that way, also he has a limit to it. *'Wall Running:' Gunther has the ability to run on walls at high speeds. *'Wall Jump:' Gunther can propel himself off of walls to achieve better jump height. *'Wallclimbing:' Gunther is able to climb and crawl on walls and can stay of there on a limit of time. He also can cling onto giants as well and possibly attack the enemy giants. *'Attack Prediction - '''Gunther can use Electric Teleport to see some of the moves coming at him, most notably as if it's dangerous projectiles coming at him that would kill a normal human being. *'High-Speed Flight - If Gunther runs at Super Fast Speeds, then he can jump off the ground and fly at Super Sonic Speeds and Green Fire can surround himself while flying, meaning he's like a Shooting Star of Fire in the sky. *Pyrokinesis - Gunther has an alternate ability to control Fire, Which his Fire color is Green. *Green Pyrokinesis -''' Gunther's Fire is actually Green, making him controlable of it. *'Electrokinesis' - Gunther's main abilities with the control of lightning and thunder and even the weather. *'Electrokinetic Constructs' - Gunther has the ability to summon the Lightning Sword while in battle. *'Negative Energy - '''Gunther is shown to have using Negative Energy around him, when it is released, his foes will sleep, get dizzy, deal damage and cause foes to go slow. *'Self-Attack Augmentation' - Gunther has the ability to charge up his Pyrokinetic and Electrokinetic abilities into one full powerful blast attack with Electro Blast and Special Blast. Abilities *'Master Combatant': Gunther has his own fighting style with Electrokinetic moves. *'Indomitable Will': Gunther is shown to have a powerful force of will, completely free of evil or temptation. He gets scared a lot, but with the help of his friends, he can gain the courage to take on and defeat any foe. *'Leadership': He has some leadership skills, acting as a second in command, and is very focused when there is a goal to achieve. Weaknesses Gunther's weakness is with the Ground Elements during battle, Since gunther's main sorcery is with Electricity, Ground elements can easily take him out if someone knows how to do the move "Earthquake". Quotes ''TBA Trivia *Gunther was called the 3 sons because he was infact the son of Akkadian due to his monster powers. *Gunther was upgraded in 2015 with a Neckleace around his neck to activate the Vampire Form. Category:Characters Category:Super Baxter Characters Category:Human Siders Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Lightning Element Category:Super Baxter Category:Monster G